Instantes
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto inaugural del foro Once Upon a Time. Emma sabe que la vida se compone de instantes, que perduran toda la vida con ella y por eso dice "Si".


**_Este fic participa en el reto "Vacaciones perfectas" del foro Once Upon a Time._**

 _S_ entí una cosa cálida lamiendo mi mano.

—Killian...—Llame con voz adormilada. No contesto.

—¿Killian?—Llame por segunda vez y se dio la vuelta sin abrir los ojos, tanteando la cama para encontrarle pero estaba vacía.

Un ladrido sonó y abrí los ojos rápidamente. A mi lado habia un pequeño cachorro de pelaje dorado, rápidamente me levante y lo agarre cuidadosamente.

Baje las escaleras hasta la cocina y entre quedándome mirando a Killian y Henry preparando algo. Killian levanto la vista de la sarten y se la dejo a Henry para venir hacia mi.

—Amor, veo que ya conociste a Goldie.—Dijo con una sonrisa y acaricio la cabeza del perrito.

—¿Goldie?—Repito incrédula.

—Mamá, buenos días. Aun no tiene nombre, pensamos que deberías ponérselo tu pero... bueno Killian empezó a llamarla Goldie por alguna razón.

—Dijiste que era un Golden, o algo así.—Reprimí una risita.

—¿Y como apareció _Goldie_ en mi cama?

—Nosotros—Killian se rasco la cabeza como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso—... hum... lo compramos para ti.

No me moleste y de hecho acepte el nombre. Entonces Henry alimento a Goldie y luego nos sentamos a desayunar.

Por la tarde Killian trajo un collar con un colgante en forma de corazón que decía "Goldie" y detrás la dirección de nuestra casa, con una correa.

Esa noche sacamos a pasear a Goldie y fuimos a cenar a Granny's, que por suerte dejo pasar al cachorro. Todos lo acariciaban y jugaban con él. Mas tarde, compramos helado y lo comimos mientras mirábamos la primera película de Piratas del Caribe.

 _A_ l otro día mientras desayunábamos Henry propuso un picnic por la tarde así que llame a Mary Margaret y David y él a Regina quien acepto venir con Robin, Roland y la pequeña Lizzie*.

Henry llevo una pelota y se dedico a jugar con Roland mientras nosotros los mirábamos sentados en el pasto, con la comida sobre un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos. Killian me acariciaba el cabello y yo estaba con la cabeza recostada en sus piernas.

—Me gusta esto.

—¿Que, amor?—Dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.

—Nosotros. Todos juntos, como una familia.

—Me gusta pensar que lo somos—Mi sonrisa se extendió mas y Killian se agacho hasta que me dio un corto y dulce beso.

Mary Margaret sostenía a Lizzie mientras le susurraba algo que no podía escuchar. Robin miro a Regina con sus ojos azules cargados de amor cuando Roland vino corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo.

Regina también se veía muy feliz. Me alegro de que por fin pudiera tener un poco de felicidad sin preocupaciones, se lo merecía pese a su pasado, porque lo que importaba era el presente y ella habia cambiado por Henry.

David saco un pequeño reproductor portátil y puso música, la primera canción que sonó fue Las palabras de amor de Queen y entonces todo paso demasiado rápido, incluso para mi. Robin le dio una mirada cómplice a David y se arrodillo frente a Regina, quien aun tenia a Roland a su lado, abrazándola.

Regina movió la cabeza sorprendida y su boca se abrió pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Robin saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja negra que abrió donde una almohadilla y un hermoso anillo dorado con un corazón rojo le esperaba.

—Regina, durante mucho tiempo estuve solo y perdido al igual que tu. Roland era por quien me mantenía en pie pero siempre sentía que algo me faltaba. Contigo eso cambio: eras lista, hermosa y vivaz, con un toque de elegancia que demostraban que eras toda una reina. Tu me completaste, eras mi pieza faltante, mi otra mitad. ¿Regina Mills me harías el honor de ser mi esposa y convertirme hombre mas feliz de todos los mundos?

Regina miro a todos y finalmente a Robin, le tomo el rostro y le dio un corto beso, que se interrumpió por una pequeña risa alegre de ella.

—Si, seré tu esposa.—Le puso el anillo y ella lo contemplo unos segundos antes de decir "es hermoso". Robin se levanto y la levanto a ella haciéndola girar en el aire en una vuelta para luego besarse nuevamente.

—Felicidades, Regina.—Felicite primero y luego todos fueron a abrazar y hacer lo mismo.

—Creo que solo faltamos nosotros, amor—Susurro una voz en mi oído. Me sobresalte un poco y me gire para verlo, luego puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Que esta proponiendo, señor Jones?—Dije divertida, porque sabia que él entendía que antes de proponer algo así debía darme mi tiempo, hace poco le habia dicho que lo amaba.

—Creo que ha escuchado perfectamente, milady.—Me reí y le bese.

—Oigan todos, creo que hay que celebrar bien esto —Dije luego haciendo un movimiento de la mano, haciendo que aparezcan varios baldes con globos de agua y pistolas tiradas en el pasto llenas de agua. Yo por mi parte, me propine una en mis manos y tire el primer disparo contra Henry quien rápidamente agarro una pistola y me lo devolvió.

La guerra hacia empezado.

Killian tomo una pistola y un globo tirandomelo a mi y luego disparando contra David, quien se la devolvió pero Killian se agacho haciendo que mojara a Mary Margaret. Yo reí mientras miraba la escena, mi patio trasero se habia convertido en una batalla campal de agua.

Siempre habia querido tener una y por fin habia podido cumplirlo.

 _A_ l otro día, Killian y yo salimos solos a cenar por la noche en un restaurante pequeño cerca de la playa, a donde fuimos luego de cenar. Caminamos en la playa tomados de la mano.

Nos sentamos en la orilla del mar y contemplamos la luna llena.

—Emma...

—¿Si?

Y entonces no se, literalmente no, como fue que paso todo. Todo lo que puedo recordar es que cuando me di la vuelta para mirarlo ya estaba arrodillado frente a mi.

—Emma, se que ayer estabas bromeando pero yo no. Se que tienes miedo, también yo tenia, pero después de todo lo que pasamos estoy seguro de que quiero pasar cada día y cada minuto de mi vida contigo, mis sentimientos jamas cambiaran, te lo puedo asegurar. Y nada, nada de lo que hagas podría hacerme amarte menos. Nunca he amado a nadie tanto como te amo a ti y creo que nadie jamas ha amado con tanta intensidad como yo.

Te amo, se que algún día podrías simplemente hartarte de mi, pero te amo y no lo siento —Dijo encojiendose de hombros. —Tu eres mi luz, mi salvadora mi princesa, mi persona especial. Eres la razón por la cual que he cambiado, he intentado ser el hombre que mereces y por quien daría mi vida, de nuevo. Por eso quiero que me des una oportunidad, una vida entera para poder hacerte la mujer mas feliz del mundo y de todos los mundos.—Saco una pequeña caja y la abrió revelando el anillo mas hermoso que habia visto, era un anillo mitad plateado y mitad dorado que tenia la forma de un garfio y de un cisne juntos que formaban un corazón.—Emma Swan, me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa y hacerme el hombre mas endiabladamente feliz del universo?

—Si, si, si. Acepto.

Killian me dedico una sonrisa, la sonrisa mas feliz que habia visto. No era su clásica sonrisa patentada, ni la sonrisa que usaba cuando se sentía mal o ocultaba algo.

Era una sonrisa pura, de felicidad, de amor.

—Emma, podemos estar comprometidos el tiempo que quieras, no me importa si un año o seis meses o solo unos días.

—La vida se compone de instantes, no quiero perderme ni un minuto de estar contigo como esposos.

Me puso el anillo en el dedo anular y le di una sonrisa que no duro mucho porque él estampo sus labios en los míos en un beso.

Fue el beso mas dulce que me dio, tierno y pasional a la vez. Intentaba demostrar en ese solo gesto que me amaba mas que a nada ni nadie en la tierra.

—Te amo.—Me dijo.

—Te amo aun mas.

—No creo que sea posible, nadie amo como te amo a ti.—Afirmo convencido.

—Seguiré intentándolo.

Él me sonrió.

—Definitivamente son las vacaciones perfectas...


End file.
